The internet allows individuals and other entities to easily provide content to a large population of content consumers. Vast amounts of content are being published by individuals and entities to content sites, such as social media and social networking sites. For example, individuals with mobile phones can record events and publish videos to a social media site for anyone or a select subset of individuals to view. Furthermore, publishers and consumers can associate information as metadata to the published creative works to search or organize content according to topics of interest. A consumer wanting to explore available content may perform a search on the social media or social networking site to retrieve a list of content that may be of interest. However, when entering a search, a consumer may have trouble articulating a topic of interest. Furthermore, given the vast amount of content available, browsing through topics of interest may be confusing and time-consuming for a consumer.